Child Star
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Spike wished the whole Scooby gang into their younger-selves' bodies? NO! Well, here you go!
1. Thinking, Wishing, Fainting, and SCREAMS

Disclaimer: DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK IF I OWNED BTVS I WOULD BE SITTING HERE WRITING THIS! NO!! I WOULD BE AT A BEACH WITH JAMES MARSTERS! It all belongs to Joss.  
  
Summary- Spike makes a wish to have the whole scooby gang turned into their kid bodies but they still have their grown-up minds, but if they don't hurry something "bad" will happen  
  
A/n- I see Spike as the person who plays Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Spike walked down the street. Thinking to himself.  
  
More of thinking about a certain someone. His slayer. Buffy Anne Summers. The bitch.  
  
He just got out of Xander's apartment and what was he thinking about? The fucking slayer!  
  
Why? Bloody hell why? Probably because of that stupid spell that red put on us. I was going to marry **HER**!  
  
Of all the girls in the world it had to be HER! I wonder what she looked like when she was little. Probably innocent. Cute too. I wasn't cute when I was little.  
  
"I wish I could see her in her younger self." Spike said aloud. " The watcher and her little friends too. That would be bloody funny."  
  
As Spike walked on a figure came out of the shadows and said the two most deadliest words  
  
(Besides naked Riley)  
  
with a wicked grin on her face. "Wish Granted."  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~  
  
"So, these commandos have a secret pad under the college?" Xander said, "Wow and all this time I thought it was just dirt."  
  
"No Xander.. There's huge labs and stuff under there it was so awesome!" Buffy could barely keep her excitement within.  
  
"Even more awesome than Spike actually moving out of my home? I think not!" Xander said.  
  
"No Xander it was huge! Like in X-Files almost. The bug lab with the aliens only bigger!" Buffy kinda screamed.  
  
**If only I could get excited about Riley than my life would be great! **  
  
"Great now Xander and I can have sex without Spike having a free floor show. But it would be sexy if he joined us. You know Xander on top and Spike-" Anya was cut off by Giles coughing rather loudly.  
  
"Please for the love of peace don't finish that sentence." Giles said.  
  
"Everybody has their fantasies." Anya said quietly as she continued reading her book.  
  
"So this scooby meeting is over?" Willow perked up.  
  
"Wills I thought you liked research parties, you're like **Book dance, shake your Educated bootie**" Xander said.  
  
"W-w-willow and I have to study for our test tomorrow." Tara perked up.  
  
"Yeah. Exactly." Willow said. It was only half-true though.  
  
"Okay I officially say this meeting is closed." Buffy closed her book and stood up.  
  
"Oh, good now Xander and can have more sex." She grabbed Xander's hand.  
  
But, everybody stopped right where they were. THUMP. They all fainted and a blue and white flash spread with the whole room. Then it was totally black.  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~~  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!" Said spike. Only it wasn't Spike it was a 4-foot little kid with bleached hair and black jeans, black T-shirt, a red shirt, topped off with a mini black leather duster.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N is it good? Bad? Weird? Have Questions? Comments? In small words plez review!!  
  
Comin' up- Buffy = Lizzie McGuire Angel, Cordy, Harmony, and Oz will make an appearance in the future. 


	2. Waking, cuteness and RILEY

A/N Thank you for the reviews. If you have and suggestions please tell me some. Thanks. Really.  
  
Buffy = Lizzie McGuire  
  
Xander = Gordo from Lizzie McGuire  
  
Anya = Tawny from Even Stevens  
  
Willow = Chelsea from That's so Raven  
  
Giles = Ben from Smart House  
  
Tara = Little Topanga from Boy Meets World  
  
Spike = Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter  
  
(You hear one lone cricket chirping) Oh sorry on with the 'little' story :)..  
  
Buffy was the first to wake up. Her head hurt like a truck had run over it.  
  
"Ow. Okay what happened?" Buffy asked, her eyes focused and she saw a bunch of teenagers lying on the floor. "Giles?"  
  
"No need to shout young lady." Said a reddish brown haired teen.  
  
"Who are you calling young lady kid?" Buffy turned around and looked into the mirror and saw an even shorter girl with long blonde hair. "Wait what in the-"  
  
"Bloody hell!" Mini-Spike came through the door and saw the cutest girl. "Buffy?"  
  
"Who are you? Oh my gosh Spike?" Buffy looked him over; he was totally cute with his mini jacket.  
  
"Mommy, I want another cookie." Xander looked up at Spike. "You're not my mommy. Wait Spike?"  
  
"Yes you ninny. Get up."  
  
"My head hurts," Anya stood up, "And I've shrunk.. Where's Xander?"  
  
"Right here." Little Xander raised his hand.  
  
"Oh good you're hot so we can have sex.. Hi Spike."  
  
"Anya?" Willow stood up but fell back down. "My shoes are too big."  
  
"A-are you okay honey?" Tara asked as she reached out to Willow.  
  
"Tara? Oh wow you are so-" Willow stopped and looked her over.  
  
"Hot luv." Spike spoke up because Willow had a lost for words.  
  
"Exactly." Buffy said. Everyone eyed her. "Not like that, geez people I'm not gay."  
  
"To bad." Xander said under his breath.  
  
"What was that Xander?" Giles asked not having caught what he said.  
  
"Nothing." Xander said quickly.  
  
"No you said 'to bad', what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Anya demanded.  
  
"You're cute when you're mad." Xander said.  
  
"So I'm not cute any other time!?!"  
  
"No sweetheart.."  
  
"Save it I know how you really feel!" Anya marched over to Giles and took his hand. "Whoever this hottie is I'm going to give him sex."  
  
"What?" Giles and Xander said at the same time.  
  
"Could you children stop this bickering and find a bloody way to fix this problem?"  
  
"What did you do Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Why is it that whenever something goes wrong you people always blame Willow. W-w-we are of course on the hell mouth. Something else could have done this." Tara said out of breath.  
  
"Quite right. Anya please stop touching me there." Giles said.  
  
"Sorry honey."  
  
"I'm not your honey, you are in fact Xander's girlfriend now go over there and touch him."  
  
"But I like touching your-"  
  
"OK children stop now. Let's get cracking on the books now." Spike went and grabbed a book off the shelf. "Come on now no lolly gagging about let's find a way to reverse this."  
  
"Did you do something dead boy JR.?" Xander eyed him, "Is this like revenge on us for helping you?"  
  
"Bloody hell does it matter?"  
  
"Yes actually it does. W-we have to find out how this was done to us so we can reverse it."  
  
"Fine, I was walking down the street and I wished that I could Buffy as her younger self. And all of you too as well."  
  
"EW you were thinking about me?" Buffy wrinkled her face.  
  
**She's cute when she does that**  
  
"That's not the point Buffy, he wished this upon us." Willow said angrily at Spike.  
  
"I didn't mean to use that as revenge!"  
  
"How do we know Spike? This could be one from your sick dreams where you kill us as innocent little kids." Xander yelled.  
  
"You are anything but innocent Harris."  
  
"Hey, why w-would Spike make us kids if he could make us dead or vampires or something? And w-why is he also a kid?" Tara asked.  
  
"See, she's smart. I've always liked you." Spike said eyeing her up and down. Tara blushed. "So let's get with the researching of wish granting."  
  
"Good thinking Sp- Anya stop touching my butt."  
  
"But it's so cute."  
  
"Nice to know." Xander said.  
  
They all said down. Spike next to Buffy. Willow and Tara next to them. Giles and Anya at another spot. And Xander next to them.  
  
"Come on Anya, you're always cute to me! It's just you're extra cute when you're mad."  
  
"It's not working, come up with another plan." Anya put her arm around Giles.  
  
"Stop looking at my girlfriend." Xander and Willow said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry." Spike and Giles said at the same time.  
  
"That was weird." Buffy said quietly. She opened up a book and snuggled next to Spike.  
  
"Slayer, what are you doing?" She sat upright in a flash. "Nothing. You're just snuggable."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy snuggled once more up to Spike.  
  
"What is that about?" Xander practically shouted.  
  
Just then the door opened and there stood the one person Spike hated more in the World.. Riley.  
  
A/N Bum Bum BUM!! Spuffy snuggle time.. ( Please review thankx (  
Comin' up- Riley bashing and more 'short' people. ( 


	3. Silet break ups, mystery writing, and tu...

Recap-  
  
Buffy = Lizzie McGuire  
  
Xander = Gordo from Lizzie McGuire  
  
Anya = Tawny from Even Stevens  
  
Willow = Chelsea from That's so Raven  
  
Giles = Ben from Smart House  
  
Tara = Little Topanga from Boy Meets World  
  
Spike = Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter  
  
**On with it!**  
  
Riley walked through the door, "Giles? Are you here?"  
  
"Yes you ninny. Where else would Rupes be? All he does is has a bloody tea all day!"  
  
"I reset that!" Giles shouted.  
  
"Me too!" Anya said.  
  
Riley walked into the living room and fainted.  
  
"Knew he was a nanacy boy! He fainted right when he got here." Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"He is not a nanny guy-" Buffy began.  
  
"NANACY BOY."  
  
"That too, he was just.." She paused, "Surpised?"  
  
"Whatever, that boy is weak and you know it."  
  
"He's not weak-" Buffy was interrupted by Tara.  
  
"H-he cried on the movie Bambi."  
  
Xander, Giles and Spike chuckled.  
  
"What, that's sweet, he has feelings! And he's.. EMOTIONAL."  
  
"I'm so emotional.." Xander sang under his breath causing Willow to laugh.  
  
"Slayers don't need bloody 'emotional' boyfriends.. At least not that.." he pointed to Riley's stiff yet large body, "Emotional."  
  
"He has a point." Xander said.  
  
"I thought you were my friend and you backed me up 110%," Buffy snapped her fingers, "with no exceptions! You people are on my back 24/7!"  
  
"24/7??" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh god, somebody shoot me!" Buffy said, "It means 24 hours and seven days a week!" Giles had a blank expression on his face. "You know what!?! I'm sitting next to Tara." She moved over to Tara, "At least she backs me up!"  
  
"Hey! Okay you're right cause Riley is alittle you know freakish. I mean he's not as rad as Xander!"  
  
"What!" Anya's voice had what seemed like a Vikings' period accent, "You stay away from my suitor!"  
  
"Now you want me.. I d' think so girlfriend, or should I say X-GIRLFRIEND!" Xander got up and sat down next to Willow.  
  
"What is happening here?" Giles got up and left the room to get some water no the 'forgotten' Riley.  
  
"Got any gum?" Buffy asked Tara. "Since ykno' cause your like my bestest friend now."  
  
"Sorry no. But we could go to the mall and go check out guys." Tara said as she looked over her nails.  
  
"You like guys now? You've liked guys? Since when?" Willow was getting painicked because Xander was massaging her shoulders.  
  
"NO! I just like looking at their cute girlfriends." Tara covered up, actually she had a crush on Giles who left the room. And possibly one on Spike.  
  
"Umm, Buffy c-could you hand me that notepad..please?" Spike said.  
  
"Sure, cutey." She handed him the notepad. "Found something??"  
  
"Yeah, think I did." Spike started blushing like mad, he started to write like mad. And he kept looking at Buffy.  
  
"mmuppkkrr." Riley woke he looked diretly at Buffy. "W-who are you?" Buffy didn't even budge. "Like your girlfriend.. BUFFY! So Tara can you drive cause there's this like thing about me and cars.."  
  
"BUT YOU'RE A KID."  
  
"You just got that sunshine?" Spike was directly at Buffy when he said that and went back to writing something.  
  
"BUT, BUT.."  
  
"If you like say 'but' one more time." Buffy started.  
  
" BUT!!! "  
  
"Oh shut-up!" Anya screamed.  
  
"Yes please." Spike said STILL writing.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Grukij Vougt Shush." Tara said.  
  
Riley stood there looking like he was talking but nothing came out of his mouth.  
  
"Good, that will you're fat mouth, freak." Tara said.  
  
"You are totally my offical new best friend." Buffy said.  
  
"WHAT!" Willow shouted.  
  
"Yes, Tara backs me up."  
  
"I back you up BITCH!" Willow screamed she stood up. "Like the time 'Oh poor me my BF is EVIL' cause we had sex. Boo-WHO."  
  
"I'm sorry I thought I heard a 'FORMER' friend!" Buffy said and looked at her BF. "I want to break up."  
  
Riley mouthed 'WHAT?'  
  
"Yo' heard her. Leave." Tara said  
  
Riley mouthed 'BUT!'  
  
"That's it Banish herfd mouth."  
  
Riley disappeared.  
  
"Totally slammin' Tare." Buffy and Tara did the high-five.  
  
"Very awesome!" Xander said. "Willow do you want to go out with me?"  
  
"I have a girlfriend, gay here."  
  
"No, go ahead. I lied I love boys. Where is Giles."  
  
"Don't go there girl." Anya jumped up. "He's my man."  
  
"Wana bet bitch."  
  
"I like this new side Tare."  
  
"What can I say.. I got the groove."  
  
"Let's fight right now. Unless you're not man enough. And no magic."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Anya jumped Tara and they started punching eachother in the face and rolling over one another.  
  
Buffy grabbed Anya and Spike grabbed Tara. They calmed down and went to help Giles.  
  
Buffy sat next to Spike and tried to see what he was writing.  
  
"Umm, please don't read it. I-I-it's not done." He held the notebook to his chest." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'll let you read it when it's done."  
  
"k'" She winked at him causing him to blush.  
  
Giles ran into the room, Tara and Anya following him and giving eachother dirty looks that could kill.  
  
"We have to reverse this or, or-"  
  
"Spit it out G-man." Xander stopped his make-out seesion with Willow.  
  
"We turn into our teenage sevles."  
  
"What I don't feel like I'm my teenage self I feel normal- wait never mind." Xander said.  
  
"Oh damn." Everyone looked at Buffy, "We have to go to the mall for a haircut Tara, I look so 80's."  
  
A/N Cute? Not so cute? Actually showing it's rating? Please review. Thanx and I made Tara and Buffy friends because y'kno blondes are like so kewl! Ok I'll stop. Plez review. 


	4. Phone calls and young demon hunters

AN- Sorry been super busy. My mom just decided to paint her room pink. YUCK. So it took me 5 weeks to convince her to paint her room rose. After that I 'had' to help her. Sorry on with the story.....  
  
Spike was in his corner with Buffy next to him with her head on his shoulder sleeping. He was writing but decided to stop when Buffy fell asleep. He soon to fell asleep.  
  
The phone rang and Giles answered it.  
  
"'Ello, Ripper's hou- I mean Giles' resistance."  
  
"Oh thank goodness in heaven," it was a female, "Giles look Angel, me, Gunn, Wesley, and Cordy have turned into our younger selves! We can't find a book on the demons.  
  
"Who is this?" Giles asked.  
  
"Fred. Do you know what cased this?" Fred asked in one sentence.  
  
"Uh yes actually we do. You see Sp-, a friend made a wish to turn us into our teenage selves."  
  
"What kind of 'friend' would do that?" a young male's voice hissed into the phone. "Angel stop, go sit."  
  
"It was an accident-." Giles tried to say as he continued to listen to Angel and Fred fight.  
  
"Hi Giles." Anya purred into his ear.  
  
"Hello Anya. Please stop putting your hand up my shirt." Giles said as he removed Anya's hand. "Yeah you heard him, leave." Tara squeezed Giles' thigh.  
  
Giles shot up and moved into the kitchen. "Fred! Is everything all right?"  
  
"You're not my mother Fred! Give me the phone." He heard Angel's younger voice say.  
  
"You're hysterical sit down now! Gunn! Please make Angel sit.. Sorry Mr. Giles. It's mayhem down here."  
  
"Yes, here too. Quite chaotic. I found a spell to find this wish-giver demon. But we need everyone in one place to find it. I believe that- Xander get your tongue out of Willow's mouth this instant!" Giles looked over at Xander and Willow making out on his couch.  
  
"Come on G-man let have a little fun for once." Xander rolled Willow on her back and started kissing her again.  
  
"Fred I am about to rip off my bloody head. You all have to come to Sunnydale so that we can complete this spell." Giles looked over at sleeping Spike and Buffy. 'They do look quite cute together.'  
  
"You mean I have to be stuck in a fucking car with these idiots?" A crappie female rang.  
  
"Cordy gimmie the phone! Giles we'll be there in a few hours. See you then."  
  
Giles hung up the phone loud enough to break Spike and Buffy's sleeping.  
  
"Hey Giles. Why are you so bad moody?" Buffy said as she yawned.  
  
Giles pointed to the make out session on the floor, which developed because Willow rolled Xander on the floor.  
  
"EW." Buffy said. "I thought you were gay."  
  
Spike brought up his hand and tucked a piece of lose hair back behind her ear. Causing her to look at Spike and him blushing like a mad tomato.  
  
"Angel and his crew are also coming in a few hours." Giles said. "So be on your best behavior.oh who am I kidding?"  
  
Spike took Buffy's hand and held it lightly. Buffy and Spike stared deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"Oh shit," Buffy exclaimed causing Spike to jump. "I have to call my mom. Oh she's gonna be so mad."  
  
"I think because of the events taking place Buffy that she'll more than understand much less be mad." Giles said.  
  
Right when Giles sat down Tara was at his right and Anya and at his left.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." Giles muttered under his breath. 


	5. Poetry

A/n thankx to the reviewers. It has come to my humble attention that the age of the Buffy Co. is causing confuzzlement (confusion). Ok everybody is around 14 and Loren is driving the Angel Co. to Sunny dale ok? Ok  
  
ON WITH IT:  
  
Buffy hung up the phone. "My mom said it was ok and that I could come home whenever."  
  
"She wasn't surprised?" Giles asked as he removed Tara's hand from his inner thigh.  
  
"After about 4 years of this crap, she's used to it." Buffy took her seat next to Spike. "Hi Spike. Can I read your writing now?"  
  
"You're probably gonna laugh like everybody else love." Spike looked down cast.  
  
"No, I'm sure all love it Spike. I mean how bad could it be. SERIOUSLY?" She snatched the paper out of Spike's hands.  
  
"Don't read it aloud pet. Please."  
  
"Ok,ok,ok!"  
  
Her hair is like the sun  
  
Her smile, like a warm breeze  
  
She always gets the job done  
  
I see her beauty and I wheeze  
  
How could such an angel-like goddess sit in front of me?  
  
I don't deserve to the privilege to be in her appearance.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and smiled. Then she leaned toward him and pressed her pink-glossed lips to Spike's manly red lips.  
  
Fireworks exploded with the air as Spike and Buffy continued to kiss each other innocently. There was a little passion, desire, and wanting but mostly love. There were no tongues just pressing of the lips.  
  
"Thank-you William." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"Wow, love. That was an amazing kiss."  
  
"I know, I wonder what would happen if we used our- ya know."  
  
"Well, only one way to find out pet."  
  
Spike pushed Buffy gently on her back. And was about to kiss her when the door opened and there stood the mini Angel CO.  
TBC..  
  
R/R please 


	6. Tears, boyfriends, and the tall one

A/n- I'm BACK!!!!!!! (MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA) OK enough of that, so sry I couldn't update here's the low down, I couldn't come up with pple to be angel and stuff but now I do.  
  
Angel- Louis from Even Stevens  
  
Fred- Ren from Even Stevens (only cuz she's responsible and stuff)  
  
Gunn- TJ from smart guy  
  
Wes- Daniel R. or Harry Potter from **duh** Harry Potter  
  
Cordi- Miranda from Even Stevens (if you know someone who's better for her tell me plez she's the only one I could think of.)  
  
Loren- well he's himself so yeah.  
  
So here we gooooooooooooo  
  
"Hey Giles." Fred said timidly.  
  
"Who are they?" Cordy said bluntly pointing over to Spike and Buffy's current position. "Ohmygosh are those the new Capri jeans from hot topic?" Mini Cordy skipped over to the coach.  
  
Spike hesitantly let Buffy sit up to talk to the caffeine-driven Barbie doll.  
  
"Yeah, they were on sale 35% percent off. It was so great and I got a matching-"  
  
"Oh come ON!" Gunn shouted. "I had to listen to 2 and half hours of this sh- "  
  
"GUNN! LANGUAGE!" Fred half screamed.  
  
"You are so comely when you are mad." Wes said as he made his way to the wall.  
  
Fred blushed a deep red and sat on a barstool. She sighed, "Giles I'm going insane, what do we have to do?"  
  
"What does comely mean?" Xander wondered aloud as he pulled away from Willow's lips.  
  
Fred sighed deeply. "It means that it's attractive! Really, don't you pick up a dictionary you illiterate moron!"  
  
"Just because I'm not a nerd with red hair who does nothing to do but study all freaking day doesn't mean I'm ill- elle- whatever you said. Nerds all the same, and he" Xander pointed toward Wes, "Was wrong cuz you're not coplm- come- attractive! ALL nerds are ugly."  
  
"Way to go Xander!" Giles pointed behind him.  
  
Willow's face was red and stained from the deluge of tears running down her petite face.  
  
"Will, I didn't-"  
  
"Save it Alexander Harris, I don't want to talk or look at you ever again!" With that she run past Angel and Loren up the staircase and into Giles' room. Where a loud SLAM was heard and the distinct sound of a lock.  
  
"Poor pancake," Loren said, "well," he slapped his hands together, "how do we break the spell?"  
  
"It's quite simple really, we get everyone who's been changed then I say a few a magic words, sprinkle a few herbs on your heads then poof," Giles made a wide gesture with his manly arms, "all done."  
  
"That's it?" Gunn's face twisted up in his question pose.  
  
"Yep." Giles popped the p.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Tara said with an uncertain face.  
  
"Double yep." Again he popped the p and started giggling madly.  
  
"Oh goody now I can my naughty way with you!" Anya boasted.  
  
"Oh lovely I'm stuck with a drunk watcher, a bizarre freak who wants Giles, a singing orb reading demon, a distraught red head, and a bunch of hormonal teenagers?" Angel said.  
  
Everyone looked and each other and said "YEP!" popping the P.  
  
"That wasn't finny." Angel said quickly with a straight brooding face.  
  
"See that's why we never would have worked out," Buffy began, "you have absolutely no sense of humor!"  
  
"Damn straight." Spike said but quickly apologized to Fred for his improper language in front of ladies. He caught Buffy's hand and held it in a protective/boyfriend way.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Angel roared. "GET YOUR HAND OFF HER HAND NOW BOY!"  
  
"No." Spike removed his hand and put his arm around Buffy's slim shoulders.  
  
"That's it no more Mr. Nice broody vampire I'm gonna kick your-" Loren covered his mouth.  
  
"'Ey back-off jelly donut." Spike half-heartly yelled.  
  
"Your boyfriend is so tight girl." Cordy said as she nudged her shoulder.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend,"  
  
"Ha, I knew you're just a sad piece of sh-" Angel stopped in mid sentence. He turned slowly around. Giles had a gun.  
  
"Sleepy, sleep." Angel fell to his knees and then to the ground sleeping peacefully.  
  
"It's a madhouse here!" Fred went upstairs Wes eyeing her body. "I'll be up with Willow."  
  
"What d'you mean I'm not your boyfriend love. Was it a joke." Spike could fell the tears welling up in his snowy blue eyes.  
  
"No, you just never asked me to be." Busy placed her soft lotioned hand to his face.  
  
"Oh, well I thought that you'd just assume-" He was cut off by Buffy placing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
Spike pulled her on his lap and nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"Well that's interesting." Wes yawned. "Let's do the spell already, I'm getting bored!"  
  
"Took the words right outta my mouth brother." Gunn sighed.  
  
"I'm not your damn brother for the a millionth time!"  
  
"LANGUAGE WES!" Fred yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Bloody hell, that's weird." Wes said.  
  
"Okay, y'kno I'm technically the adult cause I'm the tallest so, Xand-man you get the apple and plum. Wes you find the spell book cause mini G is sloshed, Spike and Buffy,"  
  
They looked up with innocent eyes,  
  
"You stay their cause you are the cutest peas in a pot."  
  
This caused Buffy to blush.  
  
"Gunn, make me something to drink cause I'm gonna fix you jellybellies up and we're going to a Cher concert!" 


	7. The narrowing down of the EVIL

A/N- I'm back and ready for action! Please R/R and check out my other story The end of the Line PUH-LESE!!!! PS- Merry Christmas!  
  
On with the marriage. I mean STORY:  
  
"All right," Loren muttered, "I think I'll start with a book." He picked up a book entitled,  
  
HOW TO FIX THE IMPOSSIBLE By, Steven Dorfendee.  
  
"Sounds promising." Loren muttered to himself.  
  
Wes walked up with seven books and sat down next to Buffy and Spike then started reading.  
  
"They don't bother you?" Angel asked from his brooding corner. Pointing toward the sleeping couple.  
  
"No." He said with a straight face.  
  
"Its wrong," he said, "why doesn't anybody see that?" Angel rose his voice- making Spike stir.  
  
"Hush mate, my love is sleeping." Spike said teasingly. He cuddled further into Buffy's embrace. "Even if you don't find a counter curse I really don't care."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Xander said in a sort of sad and tired mood. Not being his normal mocking self on account of his situation with Willow.  
  
Spike shrugged in response and started playing with Buffy's honey blond hair.  
  
"When did you exactly start liking Buffy?"  
  
Everyone stared at Spike waiting for his answer. Expect for Willow, Fred, Tara, Anya and Giles who went to the magic shop for yet some more books.  
  
"It's not what you think alrigh'." Spike answered obviously satisfied with his answer.  
  
Angel however was not.  
  
"Then are we supposed to think? I remember when ALL you thought about was killings Buffy. Now you're drop dead in love with her. Literally." He opened his mouth as he usually does he doesn't completely understand something.  
  
"Oh look who's talking," Spike started in a mocking tone and standing up with his hands on his hips. "You were completely obsessed with Buffy." He started mocking Angelus. "How will I ever get my message of love to her? Let me send her flowers and mess with her mind because no matter how much I pretend I'm just a big softy Nancy-prick."  
  
Angel snapped and flung himself toward Spike and tackled him to the hard ground.  
  
"Get off you potato." Spike yelled.  
  
"Oh shut it you cuppa a tea." Angel answered in a HORRIBLE fake accent.  
  
While trading the heritage remarks Wesley found a passage about Vengeance demons in the book he was reading.  
  
"Quit the ruckus!" He screamed waking Buffy from her oddly peaceful slumber. "Here's something USEFUL unlike you people-"  
  
"Hey!" Loren said hurtfully.  
  
"NO offense but you people are so..BLAH!" Wesley said.  
  
"I am not blah. I'm...um...UNBLAH-ful. Yeah!" Buffy said. Spike smirked at her reassuring her that she was of course 'un-blah-ful'.  
  
"Whatever," Wesley continued, "Here it says Vengeance demons are of course used for vengeance. We know this but it says it's only used for the heartbreak of a lonely woman. So unless Spike is hiding a secret from everyone-" He paused as Spike threw him a death glare. "Then we are dealing with one of two things."  
  
"And they are?" Loren asked.  
  
"One is a genie which is very rare in America let alone on the lose in Sunnydale. The other is one of which I feared a Wishing demon. It has no ambition or reason to grant wishes.  
  
On the contrary it will wait for a long periods of time to grant wishes only if the person doesn't really want it. It will also wait for a particular wish that will bring chaos and massive destruction."  
  
"How do we stop it?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"That's the bad thing. You need the exact ingredients in the exact order of a potion then get the demon to drink it."  
  
"Can't we just cut off its head?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, if you do that than the wish will spread all over the world."  
  
"Ok, no cutting of the head. Check." Buffy muttered.  
  
"What are the ingredients?" Loren asked.  
  
"That's another problem.."  
  
TBC 


	8. Moments to be remembered

".. One we need a hair from a werewolf." Wes said to the crew. "We also need and female and male vampire strand of hair, some slayer's blood, a chaos demons mucus,"  
  
"EWWW!" Buffy said, "I'm so not getting that!"  
  
"I agree, those are dangerous! It's not safe for my girlfriend." Spike said with an uppercut English accent.  
  
"Hey, recap dead boy JR she's not your girlfriend!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! I'm with him, for once." Angel said putting his two cents in.  
  
"I so am too his girlfriend and at least he looks out for me! Hello **yuck** demon mucus!" Buffy emphasized to the clue-less boys sitting across from them.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Wes said aggravated, "the ear of a DEAD cat, pounded up hen's teeth, a dried flamingo's beak and live rat feed with tea leaves."  
  
"EWWWW!" Buffy cringed and recoiled into Spike's embrace. "Gross, gross, GROSS!"  
  
"Well obviously the crumb cake is going to of no use to help us find the ingredients." Lorne stated.  
  
Wes threw him a duh look and said, "Call Fred on the cellphone and ask her to look for some of these ingredients." He turned to Angel and Xander; "You two go out and look around for some lonely demons."  
  
"What about them?" Xander pointed to Buffy and Spike who were talking softly to each other about nothing.  
  
"I think they're out of it Xander, I'm not going to send them outside and have them come back not being virgins anymore okay?" Wes said.  
  
"Wes, we look like we're fifteen tops how are we supposed to go around and look for demons?"  
  
"Well Buffy did it when she was sixteen right? Show some backbone Angel!" Xander said with a mocking alpha male tone.  
  
Angel just stared back as if he was a monkey on a pig's back.  
  
"What?" Xander questioned, "it's my job to make the idiotic comments to everyone! Your job is to brood and kill evil things! I don't go around and judge you!"  
  
"Yes you do." Angel said calmly.  
  
"As interesting as this conversation is continue it OUTSIDE!" Wes almost screamed.  
  
"Okay, okay no need to shout dude."  
  
Xander and Angel walked out of Giles' pad gracefully and out to their adventure, which included danger and death. "You're ruining the mood Angel!" was the last thing heard from the two retreating forms.  
  
Wes sighed deeply and turned around to see Spike and Buffy weren't on the couch. "Dammit!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and lying on the bed with Spike laying half on top of her. They looked lazily at the TV in front of them and laughed a little whenever the roadrunner got away from the coyote.  
  
"Why can't we do this everyday?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because you would never let me near you like this." Spike stated sadly.  
  
Buffy sighed and started petting his hair lovingly. "I'm sorry I haven't noticed you Spike but Riley was there and you weren't."  
  
"It also didn't help that I was a jerk to you and your friends when you helped me out with my chip." Spike closed his eyes and cuddled further into Buffy's hair.  
  
Buffy giggled and said, "You're so adorable baby!" She turned her body and kissed on the lips. "You're so sweet."  
  
"What? I was a jerk."  
  
"But you're admitting it to me! That's a BIG step."  
  
"You're right love, I'm changing because of you."  
  
Buffy fell for the line and melted into his teenage embrace and molded her lips to his. She slowly inserted her tongue and Spike gasped in her mouth. After a moment he sighed and pulled her closer. He rolled on top of her slowly and spread her legs gently.  
  
"HEY! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW THE TWO OF YOU!" Lorne screamed into the room. "DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"  
  
They both groaned and untangled themselves then trudged downstairs holding hands and grinning slightly.  
  
A/N- Thanks for reading please R/R! 


	9. Slight problems

Buffy and Spike sat on the couch listening to Wesley's annoying and long lecture about the importance of Universal time importance. Or something like that. He was pacing back and forth like a trapped animal in the zoo; Spike and Buffy thought it would be funny if their eyes followed him instead of his words.  
  
They only caught the last part of his never-ending speech.  
  
"-So if you two are thinking of having intercourse wait until one, I'm GONE. Two, when you're normal, and three when the world isn't in grave danger!"  
  
"Is that all. And who says grave honestly? You only use it to describe where you found a vampire. His grave, not grave danger. It sounds too creepy." Buffy asked not having listened to a single syllable he said to them. "Besides we weren't gonna do anything."  
  
Spike moved his arm around her shoulders in a silent agreement.  
  
"That's not what I saw princess!" Loren said pausing on the phone. He was trying to contact a friend of Willows, Oswald or something.  
  
"Who cares if we were, I love her." Spike slipped in. Had he said that before?  
  
Had he even thought that before? Sure his dreams were stalked every second by the slayer but he never thought about that. Loving a slayer?  
  
"Oh great, now you love her?" Wes sighed and sat down on a chair pretty close to giving up. He had been at it all morning telling them it would upset the axis of time travel and did they care? But he had to remember their attention span was shot due to their age. He was surprised they had sat still for three hours listening or pretending to listen to him.  
  
The front door slammed shut mini Giles walked through the door with Anya promptly attached to his arm. His annoyed look assured them he was about to kill her.  
  
"Oh thank god, Giles please tell them the importance of sex when they're this age." Wes said.  
  
Giles looked over at Buffy and Spike with a disapproving I'm-your-father- figure look.  
  
"Make sure to wear condoms." Anya said bluntly.  
  
Giles let out a struggled sigh of what sounded like desperation.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Buffy said ignoring Anya.  
  
"No, I just came by to check on things-"  
  
"You could've called." Buffy interrupted.  
  
"-And to drop off Anya with you guys."  
  
All of a sudden Spike, Buffy and Wes stood objecting saying how wrong it was to drop off the sudden appearance of annoyance.  
  
"What you don't want me here?" Anya said.  
  
They quieted at her hurt tone and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Cause I can leave." She said with an uncertainty tone.  
  
"Okay," they said at once.  
  
"I told you they wanted me with you!" She kissed Giles' lips with and peck and dragged him by the arm out the door.  
  
"I hate you all!" was the last thing they heard as Loren slammed the door.  
  
"We have a slight set back sweeties, we can't perform the spell until three days from now."  
  
"But why, we have most the ingredients, the only things we need is one werewolf hair and, chaos demon mucus. Which Giles and them are researching to find one."  
  
Buffy shivered at the thought of a chaos demon.  
  
"You all right pet?" Spike said with true concern.  
  
"I was just thinking about when Dru left you for one of those things. How could she let you go?" This mushy conversation was continued until they heard Wes interrupted waiting for Loren's response.  
  
"It's the werewolf hair. The werewolf can't come until three days from now. Seems that he can't get on a plane without some parent supervision." Loren said sitting down next to Spike and Buffy on the couch.  
  
"Wait you mean-"realization hit him and the others and Loren stated.  
  
"Yep, Oz has turned teen too....."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N- Hope you liked! Please R/R! 


End file.
